<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>布达佩斯往事 by oliviavs127mendes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099563">布达佩斯往事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes'>oliviavs127mendes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Historical Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冷战时期匈牙利青年的经历与成长故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hungary/America（Hetalia）, Hungary/Poland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>布达佩斯往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-（一）</p><p> </p><p>年少的我曾注视着战后被煤烟熏黑的断壁残垣很快重建，那些炮火留下的残骸很快被清理，布达佩斯在连年新月与满月的变换中正努力着恢复以往的活力，却仍保留着一种古色古香的气质和美感。“在肃清没有开始之前，布达佩斯仍然具有那种灵气，其他的东欧城市都无法比拟的灵气。”琼斯，我父亲所在的报社在美国的同事，曾在与我们一同走出礼拜堂的时候对此下过精准的定义。我们时常搬家，我并不知道原因，但一直保持了童年的习惯。我会攀上布达山顶，闭上眼聆听工厂的轰鸣声与有轨电车划过街道的声音；也会在盛夏时数着巴拉顿湖边晚风吹拂的柏树。而最令我失望的是，我的家人几乎从未与我同在，那些地方是我独自漫步时的去处，太多课余的时间也都是一个人打发。因此，我看见黑色的烟雾如何在尘埃落定后逐渐褪去，彩色如何一步步再度填充多瑙河沿岸，而灰色与猩红色又如何紧随其后地取而代之。</p><p> </p><p>对于父母的工作我并不甚了解，我只知道他们是外媒驻布达佩斯的记者。他们每周和我共度的时间几乎不超过几小时，除了皱着眉指着报纸上拉科西·马加什的名字唾骂的寥寥几语也没什么别的话可讲。父亲有些控制不住情绪，母亲略带嗔怪地放下刀叉，“别在孩子面前说这些了。”这样的场景几乎每周都会上演。我一开始还会惊奇，父亲所指责的马加什可是学校为数不多的海报上的大人物，人们的楷模和榜样，小学时学习的赞颂他的诗歌直到现在还耳熟能详。相反，父亲热衷于参加的聚会和桥牌大赛上所谈论的那些姓名正是周围的同学模仿大孩子们爱说的脏话时解压的对象：先是“脑子进了水”的杜鲁门，后是“躺在功劳簿上的的蠢猴”艾森豪威尔——仅仅因为他在所有觊觎高位的竞选者中更为出彩。这些美国名字有些拗口，但那些外号和歌功颂德的诗篇一样传得相当远。因此，家与学校间的道路竟成为了连接南北两极的通道。我见到过抽屉里零零散散的报刊，一些泛黄的碎片上的报道在英语和匈牙利语之间来回切换，一边署的是我父亲的名字。我隐隐约约地感觉到，我父亲所敬佩的一切——从人物到文化到价值观，都为时代的大环境所唾弃，使我们一度格格不入。</p><p> </p><p>那天父母突然又一次在凌晨不辞而别。他们回来时，手臂上未干涸的血迹几乎雪白的衬衣染得鲜红，汗液将后背浸得透湿，鞋底被磨出了破烂的棉絮。我屏住呼吸，想要像往常一样尽力无视（因为即使我问了他们也只会敷衍几句，徒增我的担忧），但我实在难以保持缄默：“你们到底去做什么了？”父亲沉默了半晌，对我说：“我们最近或许会有危险，但放心，我们会尽量想办法的。从今天开始，你就去你的堂姐伊丽莎白家住着，听见了吗？”他只是摸了摸我的头，留下我疑惑，悲伤而又愤懑地站在原地。</p><p> </p><p>“爸，我15岁了难道还没有知情的权力吗？”<br/>
“孩子，就是国家安全局，你们的课本上说过的，那个维护百姓生活和平安稳的警察组织。他们想把我们带过去了解一些情况。你不用担心，我们很快会回来。”<br/>
“我当然知道，我知道你讨厌那玩意，我也知道他们经常毫无证据地通缉一些人。我生气的是你们一直在我面前躲躲藏藏，一直不告诉我你们在做什么，让我蒙在鼓里，让我过着和所有同龄的孩子都不一样的生活！”我还没等他回话便重重关上了身后的房门。只是我不曾想到那是我们最后一次对话。</p><p> </p><p>“海德薇莉夫妇，你们因发表具有攻击性和毁灭性的不实信息被捕。”</p><p> </p><p>随即而来的是一阵剧烈的叩门声和母亲急促的脚步声。“孩子，起来吧……他们要搜查你的房间。”她平静地望着我的双眼，说话的语气与往常一样坚定而温和，只是声音沙哑了许多。还未等我应答，几把探照灯早已刺痛了我的眼球，仿佛要将目光所及的地方的所有事物皆袒露于这沉寂的夜幕里。母亲匆匆在我的额前落下一吻，而父亲则迅速冲进来紧紧抱住我。错愕中，我并不知道具体发生了什么，难以言表我的迷茫与恐慌，仿佛黑暗中有什么残缺的事物可以紧紧抓住给我带来些安全感。我听见脚步声与可以那时车灯的光束早已卷起阵阵尘埃，消失在褪色的街灯后，我的童年也在这一夜彻底终结。</p><p> </p><p>我有时会略带讶异地想起，若是没有伊丽莎白的帮助和鼓励我该怎样磕磕绊绊地进入大学，度过那段一直被周围的人诋毁为人民公敌家庭的过街老鼠，无人愿意正眼看我的时期。她年轻而富有活力，与她在一起往往会带来一种给予我片刻喘息的轻松，那些令人纠结的疼痛的往事仿佛如同过眼烟云一般。从我成年那天开始，她尝试带着我联系四处的警察局了解我父母的下落，可迎接我们的却是一句又一句残忍的拒绝和老旧的电话线边一片空白式的嘈杂。父亲的旧友琼斯先生三番五次来到家中，某次我站在书柜侧边悄悄探头，看见他与伊丽莎白一边来回递送着茶水一边用极快地语速交谈着，几度快要争吵，空气被火药味塞满。</p><p> </p><p>“他的父亲也希望他能够继续将这项事业做下去！”琼斯显然比之前还要愠怒几分，微微颤抖的手中的茶杯几乎砸在桌面上。<br/>
“如果是我父亲所希望的，那么我也想去做。”我还没来得及按捺住自己的激动和好奇便从藏身的地方走出来接话。<br/>
“不，不行！”伊丽莎白几乎尖叫了起来，眼神中夹杂着一言难尽的恐慌和胆怯，甚至还有一丝留存的悲悯，这对于她这样坚强而独立的女子来说并不常见——至少我没有一次见到过她这样惶恐不安、如临大敌的状态，“你父亲想让你做的事另当别论，他也同样托付了我保护你的安全，他怎么会忍心让你做这种比间谍还要危险的活！”<br/>
“什么，间谍？” 我悬在半空中的手臂垂下来。<br/>
“听见了吗，伊什特万，不行就是不行！”伊丽莎白仿佛意识到自己由于情绪过于激动而说错了什么，脸涨得通红，喉咙也有些哽咽，她使劲地拍打着沙发，绒絮被刻下许多掌印。<br/>
“……谢谢你一直以来对我的照顾。但这个决定，我想由我自己来做。无论我父母之前所做的事情有多么危险，我都想要继续。”</p><p> </p><p>紧接的便是家中连续几日的冷战。伊丽莎白显然不想和我说话，我也依旧我行我素。数日的僵持和隔阂总得有一人来打破。某一日，她望着蓝灰色墙壁上我父母的照片出神，转过身来对我说：“伊什特万，你真的想好了吗？”<br/>
“我比你想象得要笃定得多。”出于自身的某种几近贪婪的执念与她再次开口说话的窃喜，我把语调放得比平时还要温和。<br/>
“那……我祝你好运。”</p><p> </p><p>那天我彻夜未眠，只是注视着床头那套被熨平的黑白西装，在清晨燃烧殆尽的时候，它将伴我一同走向未知的征程。</p><p> </p><p>-（二）</p><p> </p><p>我们很快搬离了陪伴我二十载的布达区，以至于我甚至记不清邻居和亲戚看见我离开时的眼神。一开始的训练总还相对轻松，是简单的翻译和转码，有时候是几篇外文的短讯，有时候则是密密麻麻的电报。那些被揉皱的、在微弱夜灯的投射下泛起惨淡的光的白纸上记录的文字，是所有那时“正统的匈牙利人”看到后会面红耳赤、心惊肉跳地驳斥的论述。那些都曾是我父亲的工作，他的桌案常年迎着窗户后的阳光，紧紧地贴着窗帘，我原以为那只是他个人古怪的癖好，而事实上却是在防备那些无孔不入的监听装置。他的工作无非是记录下每一个真实的细节，明明不带有一丝谎话，他所做的一切不过是将这些无声的叙述交给这家美国报社，与所谓的“间谍”差之甚远，而追捕他的人却将那些消息标榜为“ 不实”的言论，将他冠以与国外势力勾结的特务。</p><p> </p><p>一次次翻译、交换稿件与磨合中，我时常读得出神，仿佛那些挤着想穿越漫长而荒凉的铁幕的成千上万的人们聚集在我眼前哭诉——他们看见的是险恶的地雷区，交织盘错的铁丝网，老板的秘书或孩子的保姆也许悄悄记下了每一出电话里的细节，每到一所住处的裂痕和缝隙都有阴险的告密者与不留情的死神在严防死守，等候他们露出马脚。当指尖轻轻扫过粗糙的纸张被油墨浸染的地方，在被刮破之处停顿片刻，我在想，与其说这些都是煽动性的、蛊惑人心、制造混乱与骚动的无由谎言，不如说是过于刻骨的真实。但当这些早已凝固的伤疤下仍流动不止的血液为人们所见，当一座座署名被冷风侵蚀的墓碑下的累累尸骨为那些人——那些赌上一切去投奔去寻找自己的亲属旧友的人们所发现时，他们或许出于恐惧的本能将永远把不甘的骚动归于沉寂，将所谓正义的曙光归于黑夜。</p><p> </p><p>工作之外，适应美国人所举办的那些宴会和活动对于我还是相当困难。周期几乎由每个月缩短到每一周，仿佛是他们释放巨大的压力和在这令人窒息的地方透上一口气的唯一方式。这种我不忍打破的平衡一直以某种诡异的形式持续。一直到各家媒体一齐惊叫的惊叫叹息的叹息，电视台全部换了主题，风口浪尖上的家伙们遇到当头一棒，路上形形色色的行人纷纷议论“约瑟夫·斯大林去世了”的那天，一切也并没有什么转变。如果我不将这笨拙的眼光局限在周遭谈笑风生甚至将杯中的黑啤碰撞得坠出零散水珠的美国人身上，那些灰暗的街道上与撕裂的海报前行经的不少人大抵是悲痛的。不甚能掌握所有时局的我径自微微上扬着嘴角，那时我在想我的父母，他们定会认为这是一种带有因果报应的解脱。</p><p> </p><p>拥挤逼仄的房间中，我几乎蜷缩在棕色皮革已经褪色的沙发上，困倦使我逐渐意识不到一夜狂欢后杂乱的酒气和耳边嗡嗡作响的音乐声仍在门前门后飞舞打转，但还可以勉强辨识出还有一丝丝甜意的香槟、被过咸的盐仪压过了酸苦味的玛格丽特和为数不多的几瓶从立陶宛偷运来的烈性伏特加。窗外道路上的鹅卵石在我的眼前微微晃动，偶然路过的车辆也纷纷关闭了灼目的远光灯。这时候我会想起我的父亲。他经常参与这些美国人举办的聚会，也热衷于此，不落下每次机会见面小酌，对铅字上的好事坏事指指点点。不论是桥牌技术，网球水平还是行为举止他都是上乘，他不屑于罚酒，无论是在大酒店明亮的厅堂中还是在嘈杂的吧台前，他所显示的风度都比那些看上去更西式、更洋气的趾高气扬的家伙要好得多。他提起过战争前他在维也纳的朋友在这方面甚至比他更甚一筹，那对夫妇，罗德里赫和维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦，帝国贵族的头衔在突如其来的战事与宫殿似的庭院一同流离失所。他们在维也纳变为德战区后窝藏过很多犹太人，躲过一次又一次纳粹和箭十字党的突袭，但还是在战战兢兢数年后失策，魔爪如同扭曲的诡谲阴影般不请自来，解放后飘洒的鲜花与人们高喊的口号，他们看不见也听不见了。可无论是埃德尔斯坦还是我的父亲，几乎都要成了遥远的名字，与我无关的前辈的故事。</p><p> </p><p>我回过神，尽力控制着烈酒灼烧胸膛带来的使我胡思乱想的冲动感觉。琼斯将烟尾栖在下颌，而他的女儿艾米丽几乎是紧靠过来坐在我身侧，让原本就禁锢得人动弹不得的热流更闷热。她总是有说不完的话和满腔用不完的自信，甚至比我的堂姐伊丽莎白更甚一筹，但她们有一点倒是很像，行事雷厉风行。要知道，匈牙利许多同龄的姑娘凝固在一个更古典的框架中，那些看上一眼后用不了几天便可以缝制出西方的款式的晚礼服的，那些学着在红唇还未褪色时就点燃烟头的。如果说伊丽莎白只是不够典型，艾米丽（她不是匈牙利人，也就罢了）完全可以算得上离谱了。我快速地翻动着烟盒，思考怎样能够接下去她源源不断的话题，她想要了解的是匈牙利的一切——准确地说，是抛开体制落下的鲜红色的政治烙印也剥离此时此刻窗外正在上演的一幕幕哑剧后留下的一切，而这也正是我花了很长时间尝试去体会、去身临其境地感受的事物。</p><p> </p><p>“因为将那些事情交给西方报社报道，你的父亲背上了叛国的罪名？”她的语调有点高，语气也一点都不像关切一个父亲不知下落的男人那样沉稳，仿佛这件事比任何一出真正的罪犯落得的刑法还要更加不出乎意料。</p><p> </p><p>“不然你认为呢。他不过是想要更多的国家引起重视，让他们知道布达佩斯在发生什么，匈牙利在发生什么，铁帘以东在发生什么。”伴着有些上头的未散酒气，我尽可能轻描淡写地说。</p><p> </p><p>“伊斯特，我替你父亲感到可惜。”她高调又带着一丝欢快的语气忽然沉着下来，把卷烟纸打开后又不自在地攒在手心，“那么你觉得他爱国吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然……至少在我眼里如此。他熟知这里的河流与山川、桥梁与教堂的名字，他闭上眼都可以写出每一位君王在此留下的痕迹，他知道人们的勇气，知道他们何时拥有这种勇气，也知道他们为何拥有这种勇气；他也熟悉人们在剧烈的动荡前所展现的最卑劣和最美好的一面。我认为……他爱的是匈牙利，而不是匈牙利人民共和国。”</p><p> </p><p>我在她用纸擦拭滴落的苏打水时的片刻短暂地停顿了一下，便紧接着边回忆边说起了另一件事。很久以前的圣诞晚宴上，有人不过是开玩笑式地揶揄了一句，大意是匈牙利人一脱离德意志的镣铐和法西斯的暗影，便被苏联的庞然大物似的家伙捷足先登，难不成因为匈牙利人很容易安于现状屈服于此？我的父亲，一个一向沉静寡言、即使是咒骂也会将声线主动放低的男人，竟让暴起的青筋涨红了脸。他的情绪太过突如其来，连高脚杯都快要被震碎，我看着他那样发火，也不禁跟着一起捏了把汗。虽然那时我不过是个13岁的孩子，我也知道那看似无足轻重的玩笑正指向我的祖国。但据老师们和广播天线里传出的声音所说，苏维埃不是解放者吗？我的祖国难道不是在他们的帮助下才有了战后欣欣向荣的复兴吗？那我究竟应该为他侮辱祖国愤怒，还是因为他将祖国的救世主描述为敌人而愤怒，抑或是把这当作不足挂齿的一句胡话，主动浇熄我父亲的燃烧的怒火？我眼睁睁地看着我的父亲望着半空的餐盘与酒液流泪，无意冒犯他的朋友连连拍着他的肩膀道歉，就连周围的人们也要过意不去。</p><p> </p><p>……我意识到自己说得太多了，比平时任何一次都要多，多到一向乐于掌控话题主权的她完全不忍心打断我。于是我不再回忆我的踌躇、对方因得罪了人而手足无措的表现和我父亲的愤怒与悲痛，只是端起冰块已经融化的香槟与她碰杯。昏黄的灯光下，玻璃的边缘仿佛镶上了金箔，而门外无数或举着报纸或围坐在嗡嗡作响的灰色收音机前的人影在投射下斑驳。我不再说话，也缓缓放下了酒杯。</p><p> </p><p>-（三）</p><p> </p><p>海报与宣传标语被撕下的地方很快以另一种风格的海报与宣传标语取缔。纳吉·伊姆雷接过演讲台前的话筒与国会大厦中心的座椅的那天，有的人茫然、不知所措、缄默、期盼，有的人似乎是更喜欢斯大林那位匈牙利优等生并因此痛心疾首，也有的人信心满满渴望卷土重来，各式各样的想法如同空气中的丝线和子弹，却盖不过我周围一浪高过一浪的喝彩声。他的承诺于我们而言好歹是举足轻重的。按照老琼斯的说法，一些连胡编乱造的罪名的帽子都扣不上去的案子会被重新审理，没有必要的追捕也会就此减少。但我更倾向于另一种讽刺的说法——他并非真正的掌权者，他所说的一切再不久后都会成为空壳，真正手握权杖的人甚至会将这些言论轻易抹去。</p><p> </p><p>我还没有达到能够亲身体会何谓“政治压制”的时候，但即便是从四周的空气也不难嗅出，这个日子已经越来越近了。越来越多刺眼的真相从一滩掺杂着谎言的坏死泥泞中浮出水面，我连续几年所抱有的能够与父母重聚的希望也成为了一部分辛劳的工作中难以多得的动力，但渺茫的现实让我几乎打消了这样的欲望。我们几乎越来越笃定，那些被通缉的人们大都不可能再次见到牢狱外的阳光，死不见尸，想要被体面地安葬也是天方夜谭。那两年，翻来覆去的，我获悉了很多曾不知道也没有胆量去猜疑的东西。那天他们伤痕累累地钻进房门，其实不过是去找了多瑙河上一个偷渡过几次的水手，想让他同意逆流而上把我带走，离开这个只留下了压迫、限制与恐慌的地方。虽然一直缺少亲情，但我的生活还算得上是一个正常的匈牙利少年能够享受的生活，没有暴露于危险之下，没有受过皮肉之苦。我曾理所当然地接受这一切，甚至一度有着深刻的怨念，而后来才逐渐知道在这样的环境下从事这样的工作，却依然为家庭维持着这种“正常”又何尝不是一种无望的贪念。</p><p> </p><p>越来越多的时候，我感受到我只是那些居室展露无遗的断裂楼房和满地被打碎的街灯边的一名过客，我们所见、所思、所想，我们短促的呼吸和一颦一笑放在瞬息万变的时代洪流中微不足道。那么翻来覆去的挣扎也不过是孤零零地取悦着自己，为的是对自己与自己所守护的一切无愧。毕竟我们对渺茫的前景俯首叹息或停留在一个个十字路口四处张望的时间并不多。这座孤傲又伟岸、凝重而深情的城市一天天从夜幕中穿行的云朵里醒来，聆听百万人或卑微的埋怨、或偏执的呼号。而我也每天如一，走过大厦背后的台阶，与那以阴暗为惯例的楼层和桌案为伴，而日复一日的奔波、采集信息与迫不得已的躲藏反而成为了一种若有若无的调剂品。</p><p> </p><p>它，布达佩斯，于我，意味着什么？是去不掉的枷锁与囚牢，难以埋葬不堪往日的空匣子，厚重车轮滚滚轧过的故土？它是否早已化为我的一部分，在我的骨骼与血肉间延续呢？我想，这样空无一物又漏洞百出的阐述必定会遭到琼斯小姐的嘲笑。她会撇着嘴说，就连我这样的家伙也能说出这种了无逻辑的话来，我只得把尴尬的苦笑化作几声干咳。</p><p> </p><p>操作也日复一日变得熟练，撰写稿件时都把真名抹去，交给美联社和路透社的时候用的是不同的笔名，公文包的棕色皮革即使破损也没必要调换，面对面的交接即便要花上数个小时，迫不得已才会换上最不起眼的便装去排公共电话亭前的长队。若不是那些美国人以酒相祝，我必定不会知道自己所写的有关被国家安全局密探工作措施的报告被如此多的国家所刊登——如此多的国家，除了匈牙利。整齐印刷的铅字将许多燃烧的、沸腾的、迷茫的、无处安放的情感变得机械化，寥寥几语便概括一切，无论是加黑加粗的头条还是翻页处的边角余料。我们每日在画满涂鸦的货梯间里边偷笑边交换的玩意无非也就是这些。我忘记具体是什么时候我不再使用“琼斯小姐”的称呼作为礼貌的疏离，而是直接叫她的本名艾米丽。我有时看不惯她，但更多的时候则是无奈地艳羡她。她生长在民主、自由的空气里，即便是无羁疯长的野玫瑰、丛生的杂草，也不需知晓无形的玻璃框为何物。她的国籍决定了她不过是暂驻栖居在此的飞鸟，一旦被层层叠叠的压制和无缝可钻的审查折腾得厌倦了，随时可以飞离这地面。那些幸运至极的人可以从刨得四处乱飞的杂土中挖出一条生路，用金钱赎来暌违已久的正轨——要知道，一张通往维也纳或是伯尔尼的车票，即便是几十个人挤在在又黑暗又颠簸还混着铜臭的货车舱里，沿途不停歇不劳顿，我的也会不惜一切代价换取它，假如那可以使我的父母从这无谓的重围中脱身。</p><p> </p><p>离开周日做弥撒的教堂后，我们再次途经了布达山远离商业圈的一侧。薄暮将要缓缓下坠在山脚一隅的小公园，夕阳似乎比平时还要更暗，更沉重，落下一层层如丝绒般的红晕。那座广场被改名叫做“莫斯科广场”，人们鲜有微词，但还是会习惯性地称呼它为“圣地广场”。每天总会上演些新的故事，伴着一排灰色和白色的鸽子从喷泉溅出的水花边腾起，人们或谈论时政，或谈论工作，或注视着孩童放声大笑，或加入熙熙攘攘的过客，或亲吻缠绵，或相爱。我沉默地望着他们做着自己在这个时间沉浸其中的事情，而一边紧紧挽着我的手臂的艾米丽忽然开口。</p><p> </p><p>“伊什特万，我原本随时可以走，你知道我为什么留下来吗？”<br/>
“因为这是你的工作啊。”我的回答其实有些不咸不淡。<br/>
“不，那是因为我不想离开你，”由于激动而哽咽，她顿了一下，“我爱你，你和你的父亲一样勇敢，甚至比他更甚。”<br/>
“……什么？你一定疯了。”<br/>
“不，我才没有！”</p><p> </p><p>我只是短暂地惊讶了片刻。她说她爱我，但她几乎不了解我，我们一起参加的派对、晚宴、桥牌赛和音乐会，我们的足迹确实遍布在这座城市鲜有的、能给他们带来欢笑的地方，而这也无法让我笃定她就是了解我的。她不了解我复杂而忧伤的内心，不了解长时间以来我心中冥顽不化的苦痛。而我又是否看到了全部的她，想必也没有，我看到的只有觥筹交错间跃动的金发，不加掩饰的笑颜和模糊的暗影勾勒的黑白相片。我所能看见的一切，她都无法感同身受。她的童年没有布达山下轨道上的嗡嗡轻鸣，没有巴拉顿湖明媚日照下的粼粼波光，没有那群德国人来临时火焰里抛出的尸体和被烧得干枯、四处乱飞的破碎书页，没有那群苏联人的走狗狂躁的敲门声和审问期间惊天动地的哭嚎。我正赌上自己的性命所做的一切，她却可以轻易地当个随时都可以抽身的外国帮手。</p><p> </p><p>我不能说这不公平，我只能默许并反复加深我们之间的不同，即使这未曾构成隔阂，也是难以用只言片语去麻痹嫌隙。她似乎还有什么话要说，但都因我的沉默而不再开口，这很反常，她紧张了，即使是看向她闭上眼后微微颤动的睫毛也能感觉得到。她说她自发自愿为自己的理想与执念抗争，她原本不需要这样做，但正是因为她深知世界的另一端人们所遭受的苦痛与不公才选择如同杂技演员一般走上这条一去不复返的钢丝，我怎能说她所牺牲的不如我自己。我的恻隐之心反而使我悲观，她为自己的信念来到此地，而刀尖指向的却永远是我。我不想伤害她，她只身浸泡在布达佩斯的月光中，比那略带寒意的光束还要孤独，在一个与她的国家所奉行的一切完全相反的地方。</p><p> </p><p>她腰上白色的缎带与肩头的金发在深蓝色的夜幕下竟随着我的视线一同变得模糊。我甚至不敢去回忆她怎样来来回回地表示我还不够真诚地面对自己的内心，我又如何一一驳回，我只记得她几乎是流着泪跑开的，留下我一个人与身后穿行过廊柱的、尖锐的汽笛声。</p><p> </p><p>-（四）</p><p> </p><p>战争已经结束了十年，而另一场战争才刚刚拉开帷幕，纸笔和言论是比枪炮更为危险的武器。大家都这么说。改革是个能够鼓舞人心，使人忘却暂时的苟且与艰难的名词。但那是针对于整个国家，并非是独独我一人能够体会到的。即使阴翳处正在努力被扫净，浅淡的痕迹仍从特务与告密者所操纵的恐怖机器中透出来。我用紧贴着地面拍下的照片、截获情报的只言片语所构筑的字字句句，我自己却没有看到过任何成品，我不过是继续几个重复的，机械的动作，继续与褪色的打字机和紧贴窗户的桌案为伴。这让我很难感受到真切的悲哀或狂喜，即便所有的付出都失去了存在的意义，也没有任何事物能将我从即将崩塌的巨网中拯救出来。</p><p> </p><p>艾米丽不在，她也并不愿意见我，我一时的冷淡已经彻底把她对友谊与爱情的渴求打碎一地，但那并非我的本意。那几个接应稿件的人在背后提到过她，他们说那个漂亮的美国妞要回国了，报社也不再愿意卷入地区性的刑侦和潜逃，那不仅当被称为“正义”时显得相当偏颇，也看上去相当没有形象。什么玩意，我暗自咒骂道，把我们活活拖入了搅不清的死局，等每夜花天酒地时饕餮的餐盘中略微嗅到了一丝不同往常的弹药味就想着脱身，留下我们在万千道空白的墙壁间想办法自救。但那是隶属于其他国家的机关，对于艾米丽就得另当别论。我向来不喜欢捕风捉影，在我看来她如果真的决定全身心退出，应该还是会来主动和我道别的。如果她没有，只能说明我们成为了布达山与圣地广场上的另一出拙劣的戏码。因此我为她一并祈祷，在胸前两次画上十字架。</p><p> </p><p>扫在那些身着黑衣的人群上的灯光清冷而又干涩，门扉半敞，在风的推动下发出尖锐的响声，狭窄潮湿的楼道间多出了一排无所适从的暗影。我靠在台阶前，青苔好像从裂缝中钻出来，在往我的手背上爬行，燃尽的烟灰洒在皮鞋前，我执起最后剩下的半瓶托卡伊一饮而尽。剩下的一堆空瓶就这样杂乱地堆在身边。</p><p> </p><p>“海德薇莉，好熟悉的姓，是之前那对给我们提供消息的匈牙利夫妇吗？”<br/>
“不，那是他们的亲戚，一个二十多岁的女秘书，她的家庭有爵位，还是战场世家，你懂的。”<br/>
“是亲戚？那么他们之间曾经合作过吗？”<br/>
“或许有，但老海德薇莉决口否认。”<br/>
“他说的应该是实话。那姑娘的名字叫什么？”<br/>
“伊丽莎白，海德薇莉·伊丽莎白。据我所知，有段时间是她在照顾老海德薇利的独生子，那个男孩的去向我不知道，但他当时还小，六年前他应该刚上高中，和他父亲的工作扯不上什么关系。”<br/>
“伙计，你在开玩笑吗，那孩子就在他父亲以前工作的报社，虽然我也没见过本人，但我知道这个消息。那些人可能找到了他那三年的住址，本身是冲着他来的。那少妇只是个陪葬品……”</p><p> </p><p>“操。见鬼。”我极力克制住想要放声大吼的冲动和阵阵剧烈的眩晕，扶着墙壁站起来的时候，那三个英语夹杂着生疏的匈牙利语的声音已经消失不见，我莫非需要紧紧扶着被暴雨淋湿的红砖寻找他们的踪迹，告诉他们我就是你们口中的伊什特万，那个老危险分子的孩子，而一个把我当作亲弟弟对待的女人将替我受死？理智还是占了上风，我庆幸托卡伊还没有在这寒冷的黑夜里发作。我磕磕绊绊地冲出楼道后的小巷，但我所在的地方已经从53街区一路到了14街区，从佩斯回到布达的距离还比这长，让那个令人发指的夜晚看上去像坠入了迷宫。我想随便拦下一辆车，但空荡荡的街道上除了一两声不安分的狗吠见不到任何来往行踪，人与人之间何谈信任的壁垒，若是我有勇气说出曾经的住址，说不定这一程便是直接把我载向监狱。</p><p> </p><p>我没有记下我究竟狂奔了几个小时，表盘被一路上的泥水掩盖，指针隐隐约约地藏匿其下，看不清了。低矮的房门敞开，灯光时暗时亮不断闪烁，墙上的木制相框已经断裂，但里面镶着的黑白照片依旧完好，那是我的父母抱着两岁的我，父亲还没有厚重的乌色眼眶，手腕上的骨节还没有那样分明得硌人，而母亲笑靥如花。我们的身后便是如明镜的巴拉顿湖和栖在柏树上的飞鸟。但这一切早已支离破碎，留下的只有千百个悬念、不息的恐慌，如同满地碎屑在每一寸未被威胁征服的空地上匍匐，让我早已省去那个既简单又复杂的愚蠢问题：我们该何去何从。老管家在一旁跪在地上不断啜泣，声音也变得让我陌生。</p><p> </p><p>“少爷，你来晚了，她已经被带走了。”<br/>
“为什么？他们怎么知道我们后来还住在这里。”我尽量把语气放得缓和，但即便如此也很难不注意到试衣架一边被拉扯得脱落的电话线后搁置的灰色盒子，“……该死的。你帮助他们在监听，他们把我姐姐带走了！”<br/>
“他们威胁我，要是我不说他们会带走我的孩子，还会让我丢掉这份工作……少爷，对不起，他们威胁我……”她的啜泣由低声变得越来越剧烈，快要喘不过气来。我用力一挥手让她打住，假若这能有那么一点点功效也不至于让我如此无助。婴儿的哭嚎声转移了我的注意力，我扑进卧室将女婴抱起，“她结婚了？”<br/>
“和一个退伍的波兰军官，菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。孩子叫雅金卡，我们都叫她雅格娜。”<br/>
“那他们现在在哪？”我收起迷茫，遏制惊讶，扶着栏杆用最后一点耐心质问——哪怕只是为了手臂中抱着的女婴，她从令人疲累的啼哭中再次陷入沉睡，我只是望着她细细的金色发丝，和那对与她的母亲无异的碧绿色眼睛。<br/>
“少爷，你不能去找他们，那样会很危险，我也不知道他们去了哪里……”<br/>
“少废话，告诉我他们被送到了什么地方，你一定知道。”我从风衣的口袋里摸出那把瑞士军刀抵在身前。<br/>
“不，真的不行……”<br/>
“不要逼我！”我用尽所有的力气吼了出来，那亮晃晃的刀片和霹雳的醉吼声终于使她屈服，递给我了一张被折了数次的，字迹潦草的纸条。<br/>
“把孩子看好。我给你第二次机会。那群禽兽要是敢对雅金卡动手动脚，那你等着。”</p><p> </p><p>我咬着牙一字一顿地说完，混蛋、混蛋、混蛋，我也不知道自己在咒骂谁，或许在咒骂所有人，这个令人崩溃的该死地方。我重重摔上门，与那些痛苦地叫嚣着的邪恶梦魇一同再次走进漆黑的夜幕里。</p><p> </p><p>-（五）</p><p> </p><p>“掏空所有的口袋。”</p><p> </p><p>命令声是生硬的、不容置疑的。手表、钱包、纽扣，全部是潜在的武器，被一把夺走，重重砸在泛着刺眼白光的桌面上。最后，他们用最快的速度“唰”地一声抽走了我的皮带，携带着一起风声。铁门被用力甩上，长长的铁栓也被拉紧。我一头砸在咯吱作响的肮脏木板床上发黑的被褥间，灯光不分昼夜地拼命闪烁，光照异常炫目。我伸手去触碰上方几乎松动得要向下砸的床板，却因此看到了铁门正中央细小的孔穴，卫兵刺耳的脚步总可以在空荡荡的楼梯口制造出不息喧嚣，我那时就知道监视的家伙正透过这小孔贪婪地朝里望，想要拼尽一切挖出点什么把柄能够让自己的功绩获得连连称颂和奖赏。</p><p> </p><p>第二日，他们高傲地踱步走进班房，用镣铐再次背扣我的双手，将我推进审讯室——那是我曾自己模拟过无数次，做好心理准备去应对的情景，我调整了呼吸，使剧烈的心跳在短时间内平稳下来。灯光比起牢房中稍柔和一些。斯大林、列宁和捷尔任斯基的肖像端正地嵌在墙面上，徒手凝视着、俯瞰着审问座上无助的众生。我早已意识到自己被捕不过是时间问题，我不知道，甚至不想在乎他们使用了什么手段，又通过谁来取得我的音讯。被带到那帮人的老巢的时间还不算晚得无可救药，至少给了我一次机会透过一块冰冷得几近没有温度的铁皮和四处高耸的铁制围栏见了父亲最后一面。</p><p> </p><p>我早已熟练地懂得如何使自己不在剧烈的情绪冲击下失足或多言，也学会如何在进退两难的阴翳小道间不暴露自己，我也深知父亲在我小时候的教诲——马扎尔男人才不会轻易落泪，但我依旧用尽全身的力量才没有使在此重逢的悲喜交加让我恸哭。他的骨骼在布满细纹的皮肤下清晰可见，青筋从手腕间凸起，疲劳、担忧与饥饿终究夺去了他眼里焕发的所有神采，把那个坐在桥牌桌上笑着指出对面的朋友使用的低劣小技俩的聪慧男人，那个西装革履、着上发胶穿梭于报社与宴会厅间活力满满的年轻记者变成了一个枯槁、呆滞、木然的老人，孑然一身地正襟危坐在我对面没有靠背的硬木座椅上，好像已经深知多年来几日一遭、不曾间断的审讯套路。</p><p> </p><p>“所有的事情全部与海德薇莉·伊什特万不构成任何关系，全部是我本人自己的决策，也是自己一手操办的。伊什特万虽然与我有血缘关系，但他从小便和我关系疏远，同居的次数也寥寥无几。因此，我不认为有继续调查他的必要，我的所有罪名也与他无关。”</p><p> </p><p>他缓慢而不带感情地陈述着，仿佛在背诵着前往教堂祷告时烂熟于心的经文。那些坐在铺满绒絮的软椅上、死死包围着中间的硬座的警卫紧接着没完没了地宣读着一手的供词与文案，用飞快的笔触做着记录，几乎不给人任何喘息的机会，以致于无人注意到我一直高昂着的头颅缓缓垂了下去。他撇清了和我的一切关系，甚至不肯最后唤一次我的名字，数年等待化作这场在无数雪亮的眼睛的监视下的诀别，又有什么意义？我们就那样在决绝中对视，双手如同灌满铅一样沉重地压在膝前。他用冷淡的眼神示意我，担心我流露出任何对他的言论表示质疑或愤慨，抑或是做出任何亲昵的举动。但苍白的眼底下仍藏着一丝欣慰与坚定，那是不让我流下眼泪的最后一根稻草。他向面前的看守要了一支烟，待那玩意不客气地弹到他的小臂上，他便迅速地打开卷烟纸，我就那样压制着讶异望着他飞速地用指尖在上面勾画，而与此同时他的双眼却平视向前，再熟练地将卷纸折上数十次丢给我，整个过程迅速得连秘密警察中最出色的员工也不曾捕捉到。接着他们便高高拽起他的臂膀，从背对着我的方向把他押走。</p><p> </p><p>“伊斯特，我为你感到骄傲。不要承认和我的关系，好好活下去。”</p><p> </p><p>我快要读不进去，每一个字眼凹下的痕迹都在我的眼前反复闪烁跳跃，多余的言语比任何肢体动作都更不必要，我感到自己的拳头不听使唤地抬起，却又重重砸在锈蚀的金属床架上，硌得指腹生疼。我很快获释了，但那也不过是暂时的，因为他们无法从我的口中抠出任何一句，哪怕是对他们有一点点利用价值的言论。这让他们一度膨胀的心态被愤恨和厌恶填满，他们多想让我就此毁灭于铁栅栏之间，却又一时无法安上任何合适的罪名，连一个简单的藉口都不曾闪过。</p><p> </p><p>我很清楚自己在短期内不适合回到报社。数个昼夜，我都在努力适应小客栈里忽明忽暗的暗黄色灯光和混着铁锈气味的自来水，之所以下榻于此，无非是因为用假证件也能蒙混过关，上帝知道，这比奢侈和安逸要重要得多。那可怕的、阴沉的缄默令我震惊，老旧的木钟上秒针滑动的拍点几乎与指尖翻动低矮的茶几上报纸的声音持平。透过擦拭得并不干净的浅黄色琉璃，隔壁漆黑一片的庞大建筑物却能看得相当清晰。楼房多半早已废弃了，胡乱排布的管道裸露、攀行在黯黑的墙壁外，几个漂浮在夜幕下、身着制服的卫兵紧握着冲锋枪，正对着刺眼的探照灯在瞭望塔前的空地上闲荡。</p><p> </p><p>我难以描述此刻我有多么想要掀开子虚乌有的窗板，向骇人的堡垒大吼一句“呸”，如果可以，我想徒手将每一块砖瓦拆卸成碎片，最好是比轰炸机扫过还要惨烈的废墟，但那于我无益，除了将堆积已久愤怒从平稳的假面与牢笼中释放片刻，不能给我带来任何宽慰——形式上的、内容上的。缓缓抬头将视线从令人恼怒的黑暗中移开，一阵剧烈的敲门声使我再次因忐忑而迟疑片刻，尽管叩门的频率和动作听上去是相当急躁的，而玄关处的吱呀声和略显短促轻佻的尾音好歹并不像那群秘密警察的走狗。“谁？”我佯装平静地发出单个音节。</p><p> </p><p>卢卡谢维奇几乎是磕磕碰碰地夺门而入的，就那样重重地踏上了深褐色丝线翻起的旧地毯，直到我与他犀利的绿色双眼近在咫尺地直勾勾地对望着，他才勉强放慢下来，失掉了刚才的激动带来的横冲直撞的能量，靠在挂画下的木凳前。“他们杀死了她，那群禽兽，他们杀死了她！”愤懑之余，他疯狂地摇着头，让一头附着汗水的齐肩金发在一并颤抖中变得更加蓬乱。我想不到应该如何应答，也逐渐看不清自指间腾起的一个个暗灰色烟圈，鼻腔间的烟草的气息颇为劣质，麻痹了鼻尖传来的阵阵酸涩感。</p><p> </p><p>我尽量用不带任何感情的声音安抚面前失魂落魄的波兰青年，让他能够尽快接受我已经花了足足一个月来做好心理准备的事实，和我一样学着用不动声色的智慧来扼制喉间即将迸发的霹雳醉吼，毕竟用成熟与稳重来取代悲痛和厌恶是这个年代的必修课。我伸出一只手搭在他的膝盖上，感受着他低声的啜泣带来的愈渐微弱的颤动。我猜卢卡谢维奇是曾有过希望的，或许是用刮擦出的微弱火星点燃一根香烟的时辰，或许是咽下最后一口苦艾酒前微醺的瞬息，只要是寒光凛凛的刀片不曾对准他的脖颈，只要确切的消息还未成为当头棒喝，他仍会对妻子的命运抱有希冀，会笃信自己一往无前而略带些狂妄和轻慢的执着。</p><p> </p><p>接着我们再次谈论起了伊丽莎白，数年来素未谋面所塑造的冰冷壁垒也没有降低这个名字在我们的唇间带来的亲切感，仿佛她及腰的褐色长发仍在我们的眼前飘动，当她坚定而爽朗地笑起时眼睑微微翕动的样子仍历历在目。她只是努力生活的匈牙利女人，未曾涉足政坛的浑水半步，就连唯独几条定制的项链和一盒法国品牌的粉黛也是我父亲以前赠予她的成年礼物——但这一切都成为了逼供时被认定为“北约间谍”的确凿证据。但我们甚至没有权利知晓她的尸首究竟在何方，那座撒旦的堡垒后方层层叠叠的墓碑下是否有她栖睡，而她又是否饱含着曾予以我的坚强与一如既往的深情，在阖目前拥抱着未竟的幻想。不知那盆伴着我长大的天竺葵过得如何，我低声询问，双手因无所适从而轻轻弹着玻璃烟灰缸的边缘。菲利克斯说起，小雅格娜尤其喜欢这摇曳、恣意生长、浪漫张扬又不乏清秀的植物，每看到绽放的深橙色花朵便会咯咯笑起来，眯着和父母相似却又多了几分天真和澄澈的绿眼睛，挥舞着小手叫唤着母亲。现在它或许早已枯死，根茎也腐烂在干涸成块的泥土中，在婴孩心间留存的太多无法表达的疑问也都随着母亲如同风一般的消失而离去了。</p><p> </p><p>“那群混账会把改革派所说的都当成鬼话，你应该清楚得很。”</p><p> </p><p>卢卡谢维奇用力地挥了挥手，谈及苏维埃时，他的眼神仿佛看向无处驱赶的丑恶蝇虫那般嫌恶和不屑。难道我们真的打算忍下去，放任改革的旗帜在废墟中树立又被随意推倒，让无辜者匍匐在地，堆成台阶供他们立足并向上攀登吗？他问我，甚至伸出手来摇晃着我的双肩，华沙需要变革，布达佩斯需要变革，在黑暗处忍气吞声只能把更多的黑暗留给他们驾驭。我们的宽容会被当作得寸进尺的哨声；我们的忍让会成为再度抽打在炼狱里的皮鞭。这与拉科西无关，反正他的口中没有过一句真话，与纳吉无关，他已身于夹缝被死死扼住咽喉，这只与我们有关，与每一个驻守在这片土地上的人有关，别再等了，别再等了。我平静地注视着他全程最为慷慨激昂的时候，茕茕孑立却又义愤填膺，虽然我们此刻正坐在监狱边破旧客栈里螺丝快要松动的小板凳上，但我依旧感到片刻难言的恐慌，仿佛面前的男子下一步就会有什么出其不意的举动引来爆发的洪流。他的语言不乏习惯性的轻佻，但尾部局促的重音却如鼓点般铿锵有力地砸在我的心脏上，直到萦绕在耳边的陈词逐渐消散，只剩下那台破旧的收音机天线里捕捉微弱的信号后传出的嗡嗡声和最后的那个请求，抑或是决策：</p><p> </p><p>别再等了。</p><p> </p><p>-（六）</p><p> </p><p>菲利克斯已经反反复复出没在街角灰色的建筑物中多时。那是一栋因穹顶上的广告牌被拆卸下来而变得不显眼的老楼，但总会在一天里特定的几个时辰人满为患。他紧握着一沓暗黄色的传单，时不时摆弄一下卷角，仿佛将某场必胜的豪赌的入场券攒在手中，比以往任何一次在眉飞色舞时放出的大话要更确凿。几近干涸变得越来越浅的油墨浸染过宽大的纸张，由印刷机吞噬再缓缓吐出，把数个关键词在金属与塑料前的黑色斜坡上来回堆积。华沙，叛变，挑衅。频繁到无人会执意去质疑那些看似一家之言的真实性，正如再保守老成的家伙也不会因是否该笃信既定事实而来回徘徊。我能够很平常地做到机械式地微微颔首，待他把每天的情况向我阐述完，似乎也是一种巨大的进步。我是在拥抱这种隐晦不明的期待和无端无由的守望吗？或许是，也或许不是，我并不能说准程度，甚至不能确定敌友，因为我不再愿意恪守曾经子虚乌有的某套准则和是非观。老实说，这听着很可笑，因为我早已跻身于所谓的反叛者的队伍的一员，或多或少也该放下所谓对”时机尚未成熟”的担忧——因而我践行的同时也会这样自我慰劝。</p><p> </p><p>真正的记忆漩涡的中心并非那个翻天覆地的白昼，而是木已成舟的前夜。我们正拖着皮包、报纸、风衣与灰色帽檐，紧贴着剧院的墙壁绕行。那一天并没有任何戏剧上演，人偶躺在后台零落的灰尘中，丝线下落，垂在无助的道具前，头纱与破旧的剧本一同孤芳自怜。甜腻和腐败的气味不合时宜地塞满了凝滞的空气，不是马车帘缝里传出的浓烈香水混合着阴霉搁置久了的冲鼻气味，更像是塑胶、灰尘和不流通的空气相混合的味道；除此之外，更像是从那些早已不存在的华丽辞藻和朗诵中萃取出来的，和未被打开的灯光汇聚的蒸馏物黏在一起，附着在我们的衣服上和头发里——在一个没有所谓舞台的地方，也靠这样的方式成为了虚假的剧目中的一员。</p><p> </p><p>光线并没有因人和声音的到来变亮，我们敲击着木制扶手，拂去乳白色的半透明积霜，清脆的声音相互传递，鼻息相互交错。他用一个很突然的动作握住我的手腕，问我是否紧张，我轻轻抿住下唇，低沉而确凿地用腹部发出声音，看情况吧。他将双腿搁置在矮凳上，开始啜饮半瓶牛草伏特加，上衣口袋里还有零星几枚钢币在叮当作响，我不知道那些玩意是怎么“周而复始”地回来的。在我印象中，它们或许早就被输掉了大半，其中也有一部分我的责任。他的表情变得有些陌生、冷峻，令我生畏。我们不想枉费等待爆发的一刻的时辰，于是再次抽出那副陪我们在客栈度过无数个夜晚、被油污与水渍浸染得有些透明的扑克，手肘用力地落牌，而胳膊架在桌子上，顺手把一盏灯拉得更近，黑色和红色的点数藏匿在交叠的报纸堆里，若隐若现，我们都很努力地尝试闲聊，攀谈更为轻松的话题，但那无济于事，因为能预测到的风暴早已脱离掌控，以最令人目不暇接的形式。乐声、玻璃器皿的碰撞声与落牌声中，有一种看不见的东西无法阻止地在向我们靠近，无法遏制地加快着进程，些许困倦伴着迟迟不肯升起的太阳悬挂在一侧，让清晨看上去更像无可奈何的迟暮。</p><p> </p><p>...电台传出的剧烈陈词和进发的队伍人头攒动的声音间距离缩短，“示威者是匈牙利人民的公敌”“所谓苏匈不平等都是谣言”。“对，对，都是谣言，苏联是我们的好同志，好朋友！”“闭上嘴，混账、卖国贼！”“让拉科西滚出去，让纳吉回来。”“这儿不由你说了算，布尔乔亚的走狗！”人、人、人。吼声、吼声、还是吼声。在讨伐、在逼近、在交汇。</p><p> </p><p>那给了我一种错觉，仿佛那即是干扰着广播嗡嗡作响的嘈杂信号的原因。直奔电台中心的路途不长不短，是躁动泛起的热浪与拥挤减缓的步速使之变得漫长。我所铭记的远比残留的碎片更多，更骇人，也更醒目，如同一场已经无望的战役，旗帜下垂，旋风却不曾止息地持续推动着，呼啸、喧嚣、骚动，涟漪一层比一层携带着更深的沟壑。“把俄国人的走狗、我们的叛徒...抛进多瑙河！”那是我仅仅能够分辨出的声音，河水似乎懂得如何去应景，波涛不断泛起，翻腾着吞噬旧物、舔舐往昔的蚀骨的意味。兴许如同河面上灰蒙蒙的雾气、碎琉璃的反光，在刹那间燃起的火堆间灼目的橘红，轰然间倒塌的斯大林塑像所制造的深灰色粉尘——一切的一切都在机车的轰鸣、熙熙攘攘的人流的来回穿行中粉碎，又被强制重塑，时而匍匐在我们脚下，时而蔓延在耳廓边的空气中。</p><p> </p><p>而逐渐镇定的电波传出的安抚与和平的橄榄枝是改革者最后的讯息，是被激烈的狂潮碾碎的星火。我拉着菲利克斯向声源凑近，不由地在肃穆中注视身边那几个比我们要年轻些的男女学生，姑娘正因听见了纳吉的声音而落下泪水，而男孩们则用力吸气，喉间的哽咽声让我也感到了这股蕴藏已久的强大力量。我们点头示意，交换了一个可以说成是坚定的眼神。我轻扫了一眼他手上的卷烟纸，一面写满机械臂与齿轮的笔记，而另一面竟是模仿某些缩小的海报的字体，在烟草的瘢痕间，绝望的嘶吼与壁垒清冷的背影相互碰撞，我看见了青年人的匈牙利，以某种特殊的形式震撼着我为之延续的事业，在多瑙河涨潮与退水的循环中，在午夜与白昼更替中。直到坦克与炮弹越过灰白色的残垣横在眼前。苏联佬来了，就知道他不会放过我们，人们仿佛早已预知一切危险一样，冲破了畏惧的桎梏，用裹挟着最难以抵挡的仇恨的声音相互提醒，但机枪比这一切更迅疾，更无情。我抬头、踮脚去看，拼命地张望着。一团灰色、黑色、如同爬行的虫，走近，浓烟不住扩散。火药、扫射、轰鸣、尖锐的叫声划开这不同的部分，愈演愈烈。</p><p> </p><p>“趴下！”看不下去了，因为来得比我预计得还快，“快点趴下！”我再次冲着菲利克斯大吼，又用一只手臂使劲扑倒身边的几个年轻人，水泥地的摩擦制造出的痛感已经渗透进入皮肉，但双手此时该是最听使唤的，捂住下半张脸，却也不住左顾右盼，在半跪着挪动进入废弃了数十年的防空洞之前，我都僵硬地保持着这个姿势。</p><p> </p><p>-（七）</p><p> </p><p>在我踏出房门之前，风声便早已从隔壁传来，一个金发的女人想要见我。她风尘仆仆，在那条被阳光遮蔽、青苔攀满的小道上已经很久没有人用这样急促却有些雀跃的步伐走过路了，因此这也成为了一种不可多见的特征。当我终于与琼斯小姐见面时，她正伫立在两张木板床中间，手臂上胯着一件女士的黑色西装外套，用因剧烈奔跑而打着晃的双腿微微踮起脚尖，围着墙壁上油漆脱落的那一部分轻轻走进来。她来回打量着床之间后方的窗户中透出来的微不足道的光亮，而此刻我们却站在房间里最为阴暗的角落。</p><p> </p><p>我花了很长的时间思考如何承接她因许久不见而在瞬间爆发的热情的寒暄词，尽管她的动作蹑手蹑脚，也很难掩饰这种重逢的兴奋感。但我在那一刻看到的则更多是另一个身影，在不同的时间和空间交叠，那个哭着甩开我的手投入圣地广场的夜幕的人，那个在电梯间里偷偷交换被折了八次的白色纸条的人，那个坐在桥牌会所中略显无所适从却仍夹着一支烧得只剩下星火的烟偷偷瞥着我的棋局的人，在一切的变故后仍栩栩如生。我忍不住开始思考，我为她祈祷的时候，是否也预料到了她不会就此因我的望而却步离去，不会将一个随时都有可能破碎的半成品留在一个失去了羽翼的庇护的地方。我深谙她迟早会在某些特殊的时刻回归，或许是不期而至的方式，并非简简单单的誓言或是召唤。因此，当她十分笃定自己的出现应该给了我近些日子里为数不多的惊喜时，我只是笑了笑，坦诚地告诉她：“我早就知道你会回来。”</p><p> </p><p>我看得出她有些讶异，正试探性地凑近了几步，睫毛随唇瓣一同在微微翕动着，似乎在感激我这种发自心底却不自顾自多言的信任。如果我懂得如何抓住机会挽回一颗被恐慌和失望侵袭的心，我肯定会再说几句更好听的场面话。但很显然我的思维永远会比肋骨下方的那玩意快几步。我只是笑着握了握她的手，轻轻问了一句：“外面的情况怎么样了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我可得建议你还是不要出去，毕竟上个月发生了什么你也是知道的。”她试图摆了个严肃的、紧蹙眉心的表情以再次引起我的警觉，尽管她知悉我明哲保身的能力从不会让任何人担忧。我们再次紧靠着坐在一起，一如三年前那样，细数着那些骇人的镜头和照片，如同不见底的深渊那般长的名单从铅字的排头拖下来，连同这愈发变成深灰色的惨淡希望一样在下坠。他们动了刑，无关是否合乎规矩内。他们用真假审讯交替，只为了给面前的人的心态加以最后的折磨。而我则亲身经历了最能引起轰动的部分，亲眼见过坦克轰鸣与机枪扫射时仍高高举起旗帜噙着眼泪却不忍趴下的年轻人们，亲眼见过在烟雾弹下仿佛经历了烈焰的浩劫的河流边那些陆续挤过被封闭的银行和面包店后视死如归的神情。一腔热血的参与者、愤慨的目击者、手无寸铁的旁观者，就那样猝不及防地陷入了十三天无情的混沌对峙，外部的怯懦和内部的纠缠，以及无限的僵局。</p><p> </p><p>但事实上，我们都心照不宣，余波所带来的冲击绝非那十三天光阴就能画上句号、及时止损的。她只不过用寥寥几句就概括完了苏匈谈判大致的内容，虚情假意的你来我往还是单方面的施压或妥协，知情者和闻讯者心里或多或少都该有数。想到这里我竟噗嗤笑了一声，或许是这局势已经令人不齿到我想不出来除了这样发笑还能有什么其他的动作了。从他们所大呼小叫的卡达尔“人间蒸发”到风驰电掣的“强风”疯狂席卷，我都得感谢这些年来从事这项工作给我的经验为我找到的避风港，能让我确保自己和菲利克斯的安全，也能试图帮助一些至少还在我力所能及范围内可以拯救的人。毕竟如果说我走在刀锋，作为同年华沙事件的参与者，他几乎可以毫不避讳地被形容为走在刀尖。</p><p> </p><p>所以，假证件的翻印和分开居住避避风头也是我提出来的主意，我们之间暂时没有什么音讯，但我能够通过几个线人间接确保他目前的处境是安全的。他确实是个聪明而有魄力的理想主义者，自从我和他合作参与这次失败的事件前，他就一直是组织的领导骨干，仿佛执起了无形的旗帜，睥睨并时不时讥讽着所有不经意间的恐慌与空虚。但他也是一个有些容易因目前的得势掉以轻心的人，这一点早在我还以他的亲属的身份接近他时就注意到了。这样讲很残酷，却很真实：现在的时局远比几句不着调的唠叨成为了一种更好的给他上弦的方式。昨天我收到了偶然的来信，用的是之前商定好的假署名和假地址，没有停靠过任何一个深绿色邮箱的铁皮边，仅仅是在线人的深灰色手套之间传递的。隔着草纸间被折叠和摩擦的痕迹，我好像能感觉到他近日也少了情绪上的大起大落，似乎比原来更会坦然接受一些现实，无论是面对看似令人觊觎的甜头还是每况愈下的困境。但他还是会哀恸并悼念在行动中不慎没能逃脱恢恢密网的战友，正如我一样。其中有些是相当好的同志，传信和交接百密而无一疏、忠诚而务实，若不是有了这样直接冲撞的血淋淋的环节，或许他们还可以有办法延续自己为之骄傲和振奋的事业。我会花很长的时间面对空荡荡的木质床板去惋惜这些，但我也认同这种失落和惆怅感并非一种值得存在的情绪：它不能扭转任何已经发生的，更不能预测即将发生的。</p><p> </p><p>“伊斯特。你始终没有问我为什么要来找你，你只是告诉我你预感到我会来。”艾米丽突然拍了拍我的肩膀，将我硬生生从刚才的思绪中抽离开来。我意识到她所说的大致意思之后，反而越发对她前来的动机没有了兴趣，我们的攀谈也分散了一些注意力，不管现在我们躺在棋盘上的什么位置，下一步对手将会以什么方式攻破城门，或许是车横冲直撞的碾压，亦或是战马出其不意攻其不备的路线。但这忽然间变得无妨了，好歹当我们相视一笑的时候，我们还是老样子。</p><p> </p><p>“我来拿你最后一篇报道，有关你和卢卡谢维奇先生在今年的工作和任务，有关今年你所目击到的所有事情。然后，我们的所有任务就完成了。”她这时才开口，并不像聒噪地交付也并不像在催促我立刻给出结果。“你怎么猜到我都已经一一记录下来了你所需要的这些，而不需要临时杜撰呢。”我微抿嘴角，回头望向正看着窗外的细密阵雨的她。她可能已经在考虑奔波前往的路途中并没有带上伞，可能得请求我多在这个密不透风的阁楼上多逗留一下了。最后一篇报道。我默念着。那么在这之后呢，我是否还需要根据时局的瞬息万变而在这个阴翳的角落里苟且偷生，等待暌违已久的阳光再次平息风波呢。</p><p> </p><p>“因为这就是你啊。你的职业素养，不是吗。这些年来，我一直关注着你的动向，所以，我知道你所承受的一切。”她的语速放慢了许多，变得轻而温柔，似乎注意到在讨论专业谈话时会尽量做到一丝不苟的我今天时常心不在焉，但她能够恻隐、能够理解，所以不会反复追问，而非如同我想的那样只不过是个有着天真浪漫的英雄主义情怀的小女孩。时间的淬炼在那些棱角与锋芒上洒去了成熟的倒影，而这样的蜕变在忽然间——我不得不承认——短暂又持久、柔和又刚烈地如同磁石般吸引了我。“之所以说这是我们的最后一次任务，在这次给报社的交接完毕后，我帮你争取到了机票，飞往纽约。我也为卢卡谢维奇先生和他的女儿准备了...但是在下个月，他可以按照自己现在的身份离开。你觉得怎么样？”她忽然拉住我的手，像是在请求什么，那按理来说应该是她最不会做的事；让我忍不住好奇她究竟只是来完成最后的使命的还是早已看穿了我的心意：虽从未摇摆不定却有所转机，如同拨开了雾霭和云翳一般，“我知道你有多爱自己的家乡，但现在我们离开也是为了以后能在一种更好的状态下回归，不是吗。”</p><p> </p><p>若说不曾为此挣扎片刻也是谎话，但我最终点头了，权衡利弊的思考方式与对时局的明了让我做出的选择已经不像是“被迫”行使的事件那样糟糕了。时至今日我也不会忘记那天午夜我们偷偷交换的吻，如同放下武器的战士终于找到了为爱和勇气缠绵的理由。我同样不会忘记当她说完这句话后那一整日整夜——直到我坐在那架小型客机的后玻璃窗前——我思索的一切。窗外的云层在略显晦暗的城市上空穿行，而我却已经开始展望当未来也许我的孩子、我的朋友或是无数渴望知道真相的人询问我时，我该如何讲述这段经历：这座我所爱的城市与故土跳动的灵魂。云朵下娓娓道来的长镜头或许在以后会变成小说、纪录片，皆有可能，而所有参与它每一次的呼吸，倾听它每一次哭嚎与诉求的人们——包括我的父母、包括卢卡谢维奇夫妇、包括琼斯父女、包括无数与我们并肩作战的人，在绝望的年代中求生、在逆境中攀缘、以卵击石以星火燎原的人，那杯飞机上提供的柠檬冰酒我郑重地先敬他们，他们将永远有权执笔书写这段往事，独属于布达佩斯的往事。</p><p> </p><p>然后我应该敬自己一杯。因为我知道，我也是他们当中的一员。</p><p> </p><p>*全文终。再次致敬部分灵感来源之作，卡蒂·马顿《冷战时期一个东欧家庭的秘密档案》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>